fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015/PolisKaniner
Day 1 Welcome to day one of Polis Kaniner's first Fantendo Carnival Showcase... showcase. PolisKaniner recently announced Torchwood: The Video Game. Today we would like to announce the way to navigate through the game's menu. When you turn on the game, you are sent to the Torchwood Three Hub. You will be spawned by the entrance as the character you were last playing as. If you want to change your character, you can go to the Torchwood holding cells to change into any character you have unlocked. Once you complete a level, you will unlock both of the playable characters. But, there are some playable characters you need to unlock to play as. To unlock these characters, you must go to Tosh's computer, where characters, alternate costumes and minigames are purchasable through the rift. The minigames are playable with up to 4 players offline or online on PS4, PC and Xbox One and with up to 8 players on Wii U. All versions have online leaderboards. The main games are Story mode, episode mode and free-play mode. Free-play mode is a mode where you can play through any level of Story Mode that you have completed, as any character you have unlocked. Episode mode is a game where you play through every episode of the Torchwood TV series. You can access this mode by reading Ianto's Diary in Jack's office. Story mode is accessed by using the invisible lift. But what is story mode? Day 2 Story mode is an original torchwood story, written for Torchwood: The Video Game, set inbetween "Dead Man Walking" and "Exit Wounds". Due to this, Owen, Tosh and Ianto are still alive. Owen however, is in his post-first death state. The story starts with the members of Torchwood Three working. Tosh is alarmed by a large spike in rift activity. Jack, and Owen go on a search for Weevils. After some time, they come across a reference to the Trickster Brigade. At this point, an army of Silence enter the room. The screen fades to black, and the gameplay starts. Torchwood: The Video Game focuses on an attack from The Trickster, who attacks the Torchwood members by bringing monsters, aliens and villains from all over the Whoniverse, past, present and future through the Rift. The game will feature characters from Torchwood, Doctor Who, The Sarah Jane Adventures and K9. Day 3 Disney Infinity 3.0 is a game combining Disney, Marvel and Star Wars universes into one game. We have already announced four toy box game power discs, but we still have to left to announce. Today, we will be announcing the penultimate Disney Infinity 3.0 toy box game. Deadpool's Dead Fun is a toy box game in Disney Infinity 3.0. The game is a third person action game, where you fight against waves of Deadpool's greatest enemies, while being guided by Wade Wilson. It will be purchasable in the Marvel Starter Pack, or Marvel Toy Box Games pack. Day 4 In contrast to Disney Infinity 3.0, today, we are announcing more features of the previously announced customisation in ZombiU Remastered. At the Fantendo Holiday Showcase, we announced that jobs would become a more important feature in ZombiU Remastered. Now, we are announcing more jobs in the game. A dancer has increased agility, doctors can heal themselves and YouTubers... well, YouTubers can make jokes from time to time. Nothing special. Also impacting your character is clothes. While in some games, clothes just change your appearance, in ZombiU Remastered, choosing the right clothes is important for survival. For example, bright colours will make you stand out to zombies, and heavier clothing will decrease agility and stamina. More will be announced at a later date. Day 6 Amiibo support has already been confirmed for both ZombiU Remastered and Torchwood: The Video Game, but until now, ZombiU Remastered didn't have its own range of amiibos, and Torchwood wasn't supporting amiibos outside its own range. First off, it's time to announce which Nintendo amiibo work with Torchwood: The Video Game. When playing Torchwood: The Video Game, if you are in need of support during Hoard, Story or Free-Play mode, you can call in support from all Torchwood amiibos and Link, Samus, Marth, Wii Fit Trainer, Zelda, Little Mac, Ike, Shulk, Sheik and Lucina. The Toon Link amiibo can be used, but will appear as Link in-game. ZombiU Remastered's range of Amiibo is yet to be confirmed, but so far we can confirm Survivor 1 and Decapitated Head. The ZombiU Amiibo series will not unlock maps like third-party Amiibo, but instead unlock items in-game, and can be used once a day. Day 7 For the final day of the showcase, we are taking this opportunity to reveal PolisKaniner's latest game, Misfits: Wertham Warfare. Wertham Warfare is a fighting title, spun off from the Misfits tv series. The game plays similarly to standard fighting games, but most characters have superpowers given to them by the storm. Misfits: Wertham Warfare stars the gang, side characters and enemies, who all use their powers uniquely to create a fun fighting experience. The varied roster and creative superpowers allow for a fighting experience not available in other games. Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015